The Viper: Attack of Dr Dashing
by poisongirl4
Summary: AU Superhero/Super villain. Could a superhero and a super villian ever fall in love? In another life maybe. M/M SLASH. Warnings: A little violence and blood.


**The Viper: Attack of Dr Dashing**

Dr Dashing stood on the blustery roof top, he pulled his dark hood low over his head obscuring is face from the sharp wind and any prying eyes that may see him. With his ice cold eyes shadowed in darkness he felt safe, pulling his tight fitting black leather suit closer to his neck he felt like he was wrapping the night around himself, protecting himself from anything it had to offer. Stepping back into the shadows he waited, he waited for him to arrive.

He didn't care how long it took, tonight was the night, the night that he would finally get his revenge and get rid of another little problem at the same time. He smiled at his own genius, his perfect teeth glinting in the moonlight, pouting pink lips poking out below his over sized hood that hid his identity so well. He glanced down at himself sill in awe at how his muscles rippled and strained against the dark leather, he had never looked so good in his life. Trailing a hand down his stomach, bouncing it over his cut abs he groaned. This had become a bit of a ritual for him, admiring himself like this in his suit. In the beginning he had been shy, self conscious, well not anymore. Now he admired his body and his appearance the way he knew he should be, they way everyone should be admiring him. He would spend hours in front of the mirror looking, touching every part of his perfect body, he'd show them, show them all just how impressive he was and just how much they should all fear him!

The all too familiar rage bubbled up inside of Dr Dashing and he growled thinking about why he was here, what he was doing, his ultimate plan. His eyes glowed an eerie ice blue as he thought about everything he had done and was about to do. Looking across the roof he saw the woman. She was beautiful, her long dark hair pooled around her elegant shoulders, stunning gold cocktail dress clinging to every single perfect curve and it made Dr Dashing's blood boil, how could someone that beautiful be so toxic? She had made his life a living hell when he was younger and her death up on this roof top would be his greatest achievement, he would finally have his revenge on them all!

She had struggled, but there was no escape from Dr Dashing, he was far too strong, far too powerful and in the end it had been a piece of cake to tie her up, get her on this roof. He had thought about killing her immediately, leaving her body for her wonderful husband to find. Maybe that's what he should have done, gotten it over and done with as quickly as he could, but his ego just wouldn't allow that to happen. Over the last few months Dr Dashing's ego had grown out of control, with every murder he felt stronger, he was stronger, revenge definitely tasted very sweet to him and right now he felt invincible.

This was the perfect time to kill him, finally get his hands on his arch nemesis The Viper and rid himself of the only person that had come close to foiling his evil plan. He sneered to himself as he thought about this city's fearless protector, The Viper. He was no match for him in the end and Dr Dashing knew that. He knew if he could just lure him up to this roof with the woman, he could kill him, kill them both and then he would free, free to take over the city, it would all be his, people would finally be giving him the respect he deserved he thought as he chuckled to himself darkly.

Of course that had never been his plan in the beginning. Dr Dashing had only wanted revenge, revenge for his alter ego Cody and all the terrible things he had gone through growing up. Ten people, ten lives on his list, they had to die. It was the only way, they had to pay for what they had done to him. And over the months he has gotten his way, every time Cody transformed into Dr Dashing people died and Dr Dashing loved being the one to do it. He loved that look in their eyes as they took their last breath and realised just who it was that was finishing them off. The look of terror and surprise in their darkening eyes was like a drug to Dr Dashing and over the months he had become crueller, more ruthless. The way he killed becoming more and more elaborate, he took vicious pleasure in every single murder and with nine names down there was only one left, one final name that would complete his murder spree...Samantha Orton.

This was nothing to do with Cody, Cody was a good guy and Dr Dashing knew that. Too much of a good guy, he had been bullied and walked all over his entire life. Growing up had been hell for Cody and his adult years not much better. People used Cody, used his kindness and his genius to their own ends and never gave him anything in return, in fact they abused him in any way they could. Maybe it was because he was an orphan, maybe it was because he was a chemistry genius and all round nerd growing up. Dr Dashing didn't know, but what he did know is all that sorrow, all that anger, all that suppressed rage, that is what had allowed him to exist and it was that anger that fuelled his killing, he knew it was what Cody would want deep down.

Cody had worked his whole life to help people, his research had cured numerous ailments and diseases. He had won many awards in the fields of chemistry and medicine but still he remained crippled with shyness and self loathing. Never moving past his horrible childhood and allowing it to fester and bubble just beneath the surface, all the while hiding from the world, projecting an image of calm and happiness.

Images from his past haunted him, people from his past haunted him. They were all still there, all still laughing and making fun of him despite the science genius he had become. And that's when it struck him, he was a science genius! Surely he could come up with something, some compound that would change him, make people see just how brilliant he was and make his life much better in the process. If he had the confidence people would finally see him as he really was.

So Cody set about making a 'self confidence' serum, he used all his knowledge in biology and chemistry, everything he knew about genes and elements and after a few years of toil he thought he had finally cracked it. Only one way to find out though, he had to test the serum on himself.

After injecting the serum into his thigh Cody had blacked out, he had no recollection of anything he had done that night and woke up the next morning in his own bed with a terrible headache. He had assumed it hadn't worked and he went back to the drawing board having experienced no feelings of boosted confidence, but that's when things started to get a bit strange.

Cody started blacking out more and when he would wake there would be blood on his hands and clothes, scratches on his skin, but worst of all, when he turned on the TV someone would be dead. Someone from his past that he hated with a passion would be dead and Cody was terrified that it was him committing these awful crimes. Something inside of Cody was forcing its way out and Cody couldn't do anything about it!

Slowly Cody's memories returned, in dreams mostly, at night he would see the things that he did when he transformed and although horrified, he couldn't help but be envious of the man he was then, the dashing confident man he was when he transformed, he was magnificent. Slowly he began to wish he could always be that man despite the violence and murder, he could look past all that if he could just be this man, this Dr Dashing.

A whimper from the woman tied up behind him drew him back into reality, back to the roof top high above the city. She was the worst of them all he thought, she was the one all those years ago that had started it. She was mean, self centred and of course very popular. Everyone loved Samantha so when she singled him out to be picked on, everyone else had followed, this was all her fault he thought to himself, the rage bubbling just beneath the surface as he thought back to that day in high school, the day his life changed forever.

She has shouted at him, called him names numerous times before, everyone laughed as usual. But this day was different, this day she had called him the unthinkable, she had called him a 'filthy faggot', in front of the whole lunch room, practically shouted it and everyone else was laughing and whispering, causing a huge seen. That single comment would ruin his life forever. Cody had been so infuriated he had no idea what to do, he had never once retaliated against Samantha's bullying, but in this case he just couldn't help himself and he had spat right in her pretty little face. As the saliva dripped across those perfectly glossed lips he had grinned to himself, finally feeling he had got his own back slightly on someone who had made his life hell for so long, but little did he know the consequences of his actions, little did he know what he had brought on himself with that one act and from then on out Samantha had made it her personal business to make Cody's life a living hell.

After they left school, collage even, nothing changed. She hated him with every bone in her body, but because she was so beautiful, so graceful no one ever thought that of her, not sweet Samantha, she could never do anything like that surely? Well Cody knew different, he knew how spiteful and vindictive she could be and as the years rolled on and he climbed the social ladder in the big city it became blatantly clear that she would not let up, undermining and making fun of him whenever she could.

Then the final nail in Cody's coffin, the day that Cody finally gave up and descended in to a life of depression and self loathing. Cody had never been one for dating, and all those years ago when Samantha had mocked him about his sexuality in such a vicious way she hadn't been wrong, Cody was gay. But after that day he never felt comfortable exploring what he knew to be true, that was however until he won a huge science award and started to get invited to the high clash social events the city loved to hold every now and again in the town hall, huge black tie dos with free flowing champagne and food, the sort of events you had to be seen at if you wanted to get anywhere in this city. Rich socialites mingling, seeing and being seen.

In the beginning Cody was terrified of these events, choosing to hide himself away in the back barely talking to anyone, that was until he met him, he met Randy. Randy was the son of a well respected millionaire in the city, everything had always come so easy to Randy. He had never wanted for anything and when he became old enough he took his position on the board of directors in his father's corporation. He attended every social function, often hosting them himself, he was the epitome of style and confidence. Everyone loved Randy, he was surrounded by a crowd of adoring socialites where ever he went, but through it all, though all his opulence he managed to remain humble. He did a lot of work for charity and was always trying to use his millions for the greater good of the city.

Cody looked on in awe as he saw Randy swanking though many a social occasion with poise and class. To begin with Cody had been jealous, Randy had it all, the money, the style, the impeccable good looks, but when he found out what a truly lovely and genuine person Randy was he could no longer dislike Randy. With each passing day his love for Randy had grown until without him really knowing it and having never being formally introduced Cody realised that he was head over heels in love with Randy Orton.

However while Cody may have been oblivious to his attraction and finally love for Randy someone else had noticed it, someone else had seen the longing looks whenever Randy was around. Samantha. Immediately she set about taking Randy for herself, no one would bat an eyelid really, they were both children of rich city business men, both beautiful and brilliant in their own ways, a perfect match.

Cody couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her on his arm and the look she gave Cody when they walked past told him everything he needed to know, she had done it all on purpose, she had taken Randy from him before he ever had a chance to do anything about it. That had been the final straw, that had been when Cody had decided to change. To begin with it was just little things as he began to work on his serum that would finally give him the confidence to be the man he wanted to be. He introduced himself to Randy much to the disgust of Samantha at one of the Christmas events and just as Cody thought Randy was every inch the perfect gentleman.

To Cody's surprise Randy was very interested in his research and despite the protests from his now fiancée Samantha, Randy began visiting Cody's lab every couple of weeks to see what he was working on, Randy was always liked to know what was going on in his city. They became close, Cody had never felt so comfortable with anyone in his life. Randy liked him and he liked him for the real Cody, he liked him for who he really was and although Cody didn't ever see anything coming of it due to Randy being straight it was just really nice to finally have a friend, a friend that really understood him. It sounded silly but every time Randy would touch Cody either on the arm or the neck he felt like he really understood him.

Despite Samantha's protests they became very close, often meeting up for drinks, talking business and science or just life into the early hours. Cody loved these nights when he could just put the world to rights with Randy, they really seemed to get each other. Cody never expected anything to happen, but he loved how tactile Randy was with him, always touching him like he wanted to protect him. It was the first time in Cody's life that he felt someone really cared about him and he enjoyed that.

That was until one night at a particularly posh event at the town hall, Randy had dragged Cody up to the top balcony to get away from all the rich talk. They had both had a bit too much to drink and it was a bit chilly out on the exposed terrace. Randy had pulled Cody close when he saw him shivering, taken his dinner jacket off and wrapped it tightly round Cody's shoulders, staring straight into those ice blue eyes. Cody's stomach had done a flip as he saw Randy's body leaning in, painfully slow for a kiss.

Cody had prepared himself, wetting his pouting lips with his pink tongue, pulling Randy closer, hands placed on Randy's broad chest waiting for the kiss. A kiss that never came. Just as their lips were about to meet Samantha burst through the door, she saw the situation for what is was despite Randy's innocent protests and dragged him off to make a toast he was supposed to be making down stairs. Two weeks later Samantha and Randy were married and Cody decided it was time to finally test his serum realising that Randy could never be his.

Randy barged through his front door, four phone calls to Samantha and no answer to any of them, he knew there had to be something wrong. Throwing his keys on the side board he rushed through the huge house, calling for Samantha, but getting no response. Trying ever door along the long corridor he searched every room, but he already knew that she wasn't there, there was no way she would ignore all his calls unless there was a problem.

Sitting down on a plush couch Randy scraped his blunt nails over his shorn head, trying to work out what to do next, surely he should call the police, but what if this was about money? It might be better if he delt with this himself. That's when he saw the note on the coffee table, written in untidy scrawl it was hard to read, but he didn't really need to read it to know what was going on, the heading on the paper was all too clear to Randy, Dr Dashing's logo was obvious!

How had this happened? Did Dr Dashing know who he was? He had made sure to always keep his secret identity just that, there was no way he could know. But if he didn't know then why had he kidnapped Samantha? It just made no sense, she had nothing to do with any of this. Randy couldn't believe the reign of terror Dr Dashing had unleashed upon his beloved city, killing what it seemed indiscriminately, why would he have taken Samantha? What was he trying to gain? Was he going to kill her too?

Randy didn't really have time for any of the questions running through his head as he hurried down to his basement through the secret door behind one of the book shelves in the library, he needed to get ready. Dr Dashing's note has specified an address on the out skirts of town, telling Randy to find The Viper and send him there if he ever wanted to see his wife again, but what Dr Dashing clearly didn't know was that Randy was The Viper, Randy had been The Viper all along and he needed to hurry if he was finally going to stop Dr Dashing once and for all!

Hurrying down the stairs and into his secret lair Randy prepared himself for the fight, pulling on his super strong green leather suit and mask, the utility belt with every gadget known to man on it. Being the heir to a multi billion pound empire certainly had its perks, Randy had a team of engineers and scientists constantly working on new and better gadgets to help him fight crime and protect his city under the guise of 'government research' for the military.

Randy had always been special, even before he became the cities unofficial protector as The Viper. He could always remember being different as a boy, his mother used to say he was intuitive, empathetic to everyone he met, but Randy knew it was more than that, he knew he had a gift. When Randy touched people he could feel what they were feeling, nothing specific, but he could feel the joy, the pain, the anger that made up a person. It was that suffering that has sparked him to do whatever he could for this city as Randy Orton and as The Viper, he worked night and day to make more joy, to feel more joy in the city.

Randy's super power had been a curse and a blessing, knowing too much about peoples inner feelings could be great for business, he could always tell with a simple handshake if an investor was being totally truthful with him, but in his personal life it was not so easy, most people didn't like being read so easily, it made them nervous and uneasy, because of this Randy had been quite a quiet and awkward boy growing up. It wasn't until Randy got older and learned to keep some of the things he learned about people to himself did he think that this gift could be any good what so ever. These days he loved his gift, he used it on a day to day basis to assess the people he surrounded himself with, good people, or so he thought.

That was one of the things that had attracted him to Samantha in the first place, for some reason he couldn't read her the way he could with everyone else, she was very closed off, mysterious and it made him want to know more. To this day there were still parts of Samantha that he couldn't read and although that worried him slightly he was still intrigued by her. But with Cody it had been the total opposite, Cody had been the easiest person to read Randy had ever met. He was an open book, Randy could almost feel the pain and anger himself, it actually hurt. But under all that he felt the warmth, the love that Cody possessed, it was innocent and child like and Randy was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

As time went by though Randy became aware that he was never going to crack through Samantha's solid exterior, he began to think that maybe she wasn't the sweet girl he thought he had married, but there was nothing he could do, they were the golden couple of the city. Cody however was just giving him more and more, every time they met up Randy learned something new and interesting about Cody, not only was he a science genius, but he was kind and gentle and shone with a light that was so intoxicating he couldn't help but fall for him and up on that balcony the night he had almost kissed Cody Randy realised that he was in love with him.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head The Viper pulled his snake skin mask over his stormy eyes, it was go time. Jumping on his custom motorcycle he sped though the secret passage under the house and out into the night, towards Dr Dashing and hopefully his wife.

Dr Dashing waited still, it had been four hours and still no sign of The Viper, but he knew he would come, he knew that there was no way Randy wouldn't call him, Randy and The Viper seemed to be very close. When Cody and Randy had talked Randy always seemed to have the inside information on the latest where abouts and antics of the infamous Viper.

Cody pulled back further into the shadows, he could hear someone moving slowly in the street far below him, it must be The Viper, finally here. He grinned to himself manically, it was go time. He would finally kill The Viper and then finish off Samantha, his evil plan finally come to fruition.

"I know you're here" The Viper called out "show yourself Dr Dashing and let's get this over and done with...I've let this go one far too long!" he growled as two long spikes unsheathed from The Viper's wrists, his trade mark 'fangs', many an enemy had met their end on the tip of The Viper's fangs.  
>Dr Dashing stepped from the shadows his eyes glowing light blue with rage, he balled his fists up and flexed his muscles as he slowly moved towards The Viper, each step smooth and calculated.<p>

"I've been waiting a long time to finally get my hands on you Viper" Dr Dashing hissed "you haven't stopped me so far though, what makes you think you can now? Huh?" he said as they began to circle each other, trying to feel each other out.  
>"Real cocky aren't we?" The Viper quipped "you really think you can defeat me? I eat punks like you for breakfast" The Viper swung one of his fangs out of the blue, Dr Dashing pulled back but it wasn't fast enough and the blade caught him slightly on the cheek. His skin splitting, crimson dripping slowly down that perfect face.<br>"Not so dashing now, are we" The Viper chuckled, wiping the trickle of blood from his blade.

Dr Dashing growled grabbing his cheek in pain before screaming and lunging at The Viper, all the rage just making him faster and stronger than he ever could have imagined. The Viper was on the back foot, he couldn't believe how fast and strong Dr Dashing was, he was hitting him and moving before The Viper even saw him in the dull moonlight. Pulling back The Viper jumped down onto a nearby roof, rolling to lessen the blow and landing on one knee, panting. Dr Dashing jumped straight down after him, grabbing The Viper and hoisting him over his head before tossing him across the roof with an animalistic growl.

Striding over the roof confidently Dr Dashing fully intended on finishing off The Viper and it had been easier than he thought, even with all The Viper's gadgets and experience he was no match for the evil and rage that boiled within Dr Dashing! That was until Randy kicked him, those huge spiked metal boots catching him hard in the stomach and Dr Dashing fell backwards off a ledge and down to a smaller roof, winding himself at the bottom. The Viper was on him in seconds, one of his fangs poking dangerously into Dr Dashing's neck as he struggled to get the much bigger Viper off him, but he was held down firmly as The Viper straddled his thighs.

"Say your prayers Dashing...you're going to need them where you're going" The Viper hissed as he pressed his blade harder into Dashing's neck, a small bubble of blood pooling at the tip as it broke the skin. Dr Dashing struggled for his life, trying to dislodge The Viper from him without moving his neck too much, it was then that The Viper grabbed his neck to steady himself and felt a dim spark, it was hidden so deep beneath the unending rage and pain, but it was there none the less, a spark that The Viper knew so well. Surely it couldn't be, he felt again. Yes it was, he'd know that feeling anywhere, that feeling was Cody.

The Viper didn't know what to do, he was just about to kill his arch nemesis, but who was he? Surely he couldn't be Cody? His Cody could never do these terrible things, but he had to know. In an instant Dr Dashing had the upper hand again, pushing The Viper off him and jumping up. Thinking fast he pushed The Viper back hard with all his might, The Viper stumbled impaling himself on a TV aerial sticking out the wall. The Viper's super strong suit took a lot of the blow, but the thick metal still punctured it slightly and went straight into the soft flesh of The Viper's shoulder, holding him there in agony.

Dr Dashing advanced, like a lion on his prey. He never once doubted his ability to finish off The Viper here on this high roof top. He took his time, running his hands all over the hard body of The Viper, committing every inch to memory so he could relive this glory over and over in his head as The Viper whimpered in pain before him. Dr Dashing reached behind him to felt the spot where the cold metal of the aerial joined The Viper's torn skin.  
>"I guess I should say something timeless here Viper...before I finish you off and start on that beautiful woman over there" He hissed, grabbing The Viper by the arm and pushing him back onto the aerial further making The Viper yell out in pain.<p>

Looking up The Viper locked eyes with Dr Dashing, where those Cody's eyes? They certainly could be, in another life perhaps.  
>"Cody?" He whispered shakily, his last chance to find out before Dr Dashing surely ended him.<p>

Dr Dashing stepped back, shaking his head slightly as if that name alone was enough to let a little of Cody break though.  
>"Why would you call me that" he hissed,<br>"is that you Cody? Are you in there" The Viper continued, throwing Dr Dashing ever more  
>"NO" he yelled "I am not Cody, he's weak, he's useless...I am strong and powerful, I can do whatever I like" Dr Dashing screamed the manic look on his face worrying The Viper somewhat, but he continued, this could be his only chance to get though to Cody, to make all of this stop.<br>"But Cody's in there right?...I mean, somewhere in there is Cody, my friend Cody" The Viper thought pleading to whatever part of Cody was in there might help.  
>"maybe, maybe not" Dr Dashing snapped, suddenly very close to The Viper, he could feel his warm breath on his cheek as he hissed<br>"and just who the fuck are you? Huh? Who is the man behind the oh so famous Viper?" he asked menacingly.

"It's me" The Viper struggled to pull his mask off, still impaled on the sharp metal "Randy".  
>Dr Dashing's face fell, his bravado all but evaporated as he stared at the face before him, the face Cody loved so much, Randy's face. Pulling his own mask off Dr Dashing stepped forward back into The Viper's space before pulling him forward and off the aerial. They collapsed to the floor, Dr Dashing holding The Viper close as he cradled his injured shoulder.<p>

"What are you doing Cody?" The Viper whispered, staring into Dr Dashing's eyes he saw the eerie glow fade until there was nothing but intense ice blue, the blue of his Cody.  
>"In don't know what I'm doing" Cody said quietly, actually looking at Randy like a real person for the first time that night.<br>"Cody is that you?" he questioned,  
>"yeah it's me" Cody's voice sounded so small, so broken, Randy knew that something terrible was happening to him and he indented to get to the bottom of it, maybe he could help Cody, make all this stop?<p>

"you have no idea Randy, you have no idea what it's like to be me, living my life day by day and never getting anywhere...I had to do something Randy, I couldn't just let it go on anymore, do you understand? They had to pay, they all had to pay" Cody looked at him with such sorrow and when Randy touched his neck like he always did he understood, he saw all too well when he felt the emotions pouring off Cody like a waterfall, it was almost too much to take. All the sorrow and the guilt, he instantly knew that none of this had been Cody's intention.  
>"Shhhh Cody...I can feel it, it's ok...you don't have to explain it to me" Randy whispered<br>"you can feel me cant you? Like, more than normal people?" Cody asked "I always felt with you that you knew more about me than anyone I've ever met and it was all with a touch" Cody said with a sad smile.

"Yeah I can" Randy smiled back "It's something I've always been able to do and with you, you gave me so much" he whispered, his hand running round Cody's neck and holding him there.  
>"How come you never told me Randy? I thought we were close" Cody pulled back a little looking hurt.<br>"Of course we are Cody, but no one knows, no one ever knows who I really am, it's just too dangerous...until now" he pulled Cody back towards him, struggling to sit up in Cody's lap.

"You know Cody, you're a good person...I feel it every day! It doesn't have to be like this" Randy said, trying to gently talk Cody down.  
>"Don't Randy...don't do that, it's already far too late...you've seen the things I've done!" Cody looked so defeated, so broken Randy just couldn't help himself.<br>"It's never too late" Randy whispered as he leaned in and finally claimed those lips he had wanted to kiss for months now in a sweet and soft kiss.

Cody had no idea what to do, he had so many conflicting thoughts and emotions running through his head and now he knew that Randy could feel them all it somehow made the severity of the situation much greater. A few minutes ago they had been fighting to the death, completely un aware of each other's real identities, now they were in each other's arms, kissing each other as if their life depended on it, Cody just couldn't take it.  
>"Just let it go" Randy whispered when he broke the kiss "yes it's fucked up, and no, I have no idea what's going on or what it going to happen...but please, for me, just let me have you right now" the desperation in Randy's voice and eyes took Cody by surprise and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing Randy back hard, his tongue pushing through those hot lips as he laid Randy down and straddled his hips.<p>

They were frantic, not only did this feel like their life depended on it, they were both all too aware that in a very short space of time it actually might. Cody tried his best to suppress those feelings, he was sure that Randy could feel them radiating off him anyway. He couldn't believe this was happening, not now, not here, but he knew that he was going to take this chance. For the first and possibly last time in his life Cody was going to get what he wanted and he was going to savour very second of it.

Leaning down Cody captured Randy's lips in a sweet kiss, he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking on the plump flesh. Randy tasted glorious and when he moaned the electricity rumbled all the way down Cody's body, pooling in his groin and making him shudder at the thought of what was about to take place up here on this roof, in front of the whole city in the shrouded moonlight.

Randy's hands were everywhere, trying his best to feel Cody though his thick suit, until he had had enough and grabbed the zipper, gently lowering it as he gazed up into Cody's sparkling eyes. Inch by inch that perfect flesh was reviled and Randy couldn't get enough. The way Cody's skin was glowing in the moonlight was driving Randy wild and all too soon he flipped them over, despite the pain in his shoulder he wanted to be all over Cody, he wanted to make him his finally.

Cody groaned as he was flipped onto his back, everything within him told Cody this was wrong, that he should run, but there was no way he was going to do that and as Randy's mouth lowered over a hard chocolate coloured nipple and bit down hard he knew this was the best night of his life. Randy was like an animal, he all but ripped Cody's tight leather suit off, leaving him open and naked. He pawed and scratched at Cody's flawless skin, marking it, making it his and Cody let him. He let Randy mark him in a way that no one else ever had and he loved it. He wanted to belong to Randy and he wanted everyone to know that too even if it was impossible in the real world.

Cody writhed and squirmed, his knuckles scraping off the hard concrete roof as Randy took his straining cock in his mouth. It was sloppy and unpractised, obvious to Cody that Randy had never done this before, but that made it all the more special, he felt privileged to be here, to have Randy doing these incredible things to him. Randy sucked on the salty tip, running his tongue along the solid shaft, delighted when he felt Cody twitching below him.

Randy could feel the emotions change inside of Cody, he could feel the sorrow and terror ebb away as he sucked and touched Cody's cock. Randy had never been near another man's hard cock before and he knew he wasn't doing this totally right, but there was something about Cody that put him totally at ease, like it was meant to be and as he relaxed his throat and eased Cody huge cock down he felt so good. Cody was throbbing in his mouth, the mixture of spit and precome causing the most incredible slip and slide as he struggled to accommodate him, spluttering slightly.  
>"Randy..." Cody warned as he pulled him up to his mouth, licking away the saliva and precome, tasting himself in Randy's mouth and putting a stop to it before he exploded all over Randy's face, he wanted this to last.<p>

"Please" Cody begged as he trailed a wet finger down his body, bumping over his hard abs, past his straining cock and under his balls, circling his tight ring, all the while his glassy eyes never leaving Randy's hot gaze. He saw Randy shudder when he realised what Cody was doing and he almost came on the spot as he eased his finger into his own tight heat at the same time as Randy lowered the zip on his suit just enough to free his dripping erection.

"Just do it" Cody whispered as he stretched himself out, pressing hard against his velvety walls, preparing himself like he had done many times before on his own when he was pretending it was Randy's throbbing cock.  
>"I want to feel you for a week Randy...please just take me, have me, if only for tonight" he begged as he added another finger to his convulsing hole, hissing at the burn.<p>

"This can never happen in our normal lives" Randy gazed down grabbing his own cock and jacking himself fast and hard. Squeezing his tip and coating his shaft with slippery precome.  
>"I know" Cody whispered. All too aware of the situation.<br>"We can never be together there" Randy said it like he was trying to convince himself, but Cody knew all too well he was telling the truth.  
>"I know" Cody said again, he knew they could never do this in their real lives, but up here on this roof they could be whoever they wanted to be and do whatever they wanted to do.<p>

"Just fuck me Randy...I can take it" Cody hissed, scissoring his fingers out, stretching himself in preparation for Randy's huge cock.  
>"Ok" Randy whispered as he gazed down at Cody's fingers and pulled them free, leaning down he licked them clean curious of the taste as he spat on Cody's hole and his own throbbing dick. He was glad that Cody wanted it hard, because he was pretty sure that in his current state there was no way he could stop and as he eased himself into Cody's impossibly tight heat he knew how much Cody wanted this too, he could feel it flowing though his whole body. The connection they had was overwhelming. Randy leaned down and kissed Cody as he eased the last few inches into his quivering body, hoping to covey the huge range of emotion he was feeling right at that second before sitting up and engaging in a furious pace of snapped thrusts right into Cody's willing body. Randy grabbed Cody legs, throwing them over his shoulders and dragging Cody closer to his body, scarping him along the concrete. Cody felt the skin grazing off his back but the second Randy's thrusts became deep enough to hit that spot inside of him he couldn't care less, he would have let Randy do anything to him on that roof top, anything he liked.<p>

Grabbing Randy's shoulders he yelled for Randy to go faster, for him to fuck him harder and Randy obliged every one of his requests. He was a machine and with every single thrust he was sending Cody closer and closer to ecstasy. Until finally Cody exploded, stream after stream of hot cum raining down on his own stomach as his whole body tensed and convulsed in the most explosive orgasm he had ever had wracked through his body. He pulled Randy close, stilling him and looked deep into those stormy eyes before kissing him like he had never kissed anyone in his life as the aftershocks danced along his spine.

"Come on me" Cody whispered after breaking the kiss. Randy growled and pulled out, the quick exit hurt Cody's abused hole, but he loved it as he watched Randy jacking himself hard and fast over his boneless body, his angry glistening head pulsing with need until he finally erupted with a primal scream. Randy's cum splashed down on Cody spent cock and abs, marking him thoroughly, making him Randy's forever.

They both lay in silence, neither of them having the energy or inclination to work out what to say, kisses were exchanged, and embraces enjoyed, but the moment was over and now somehow they had to decide what was going to happen next. Randy could feel the apprehension building in Cody with every passing minute and if truth be told he was a little worried what might happen if Cody transformed into Dr Dashing as they were lying there on the roof, he felt sure it wouldn't end well. So after a while he zipped his suit back up and helped Cody back into his.  
>"Next time we meet like this Cody, I will have to kill you" were the first words Randy had uttered since he was buried deep in Cody's body, making him scream with pleasure.<p>

Cody may not have been an emotion reader like Randy, but even he could tell Randy was not telling the truth, there was no sincerity behind Randy's harsh words. Cody smiled a genuine smile and replied  
>"and the next time I see you like this I'm going to kill you too, so we better not leave it so long next time? Yeah?" That was all that needed to be said, in that moment an unwritten rule was forged between them, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton couldn't be together, their lives wouldn't allow it. But Dr Dashing and The Viper, well that was a whole different story, up here on the roof tops of the city they could be whatever they wanted to be, up here they could be together forever.<p> 


End file.
